Narusaku: Last Moments
by aimstriker
Summary: They contracted with a poison from Sasuke's poisonous chakra. They had six hours to live. What do they do? NaruSaku. Oneshot. Sorry if short :( Picture belongs to Arriku


AN: Yo! First NaruSaku fic. Hope you enjoy it!

**_NaruSaku: Last Moments_**

**_Disclaimer: Wish I owned it. Cause if I do, NaruSaku will prevail!_**

* * *

Boom! Dust everywhere. Sakura feared something is about to happen badly. Unfortunately, her fears came true; Sasuke pierced _**Chidori (Thousand**_** Birds)** into Naruto chest. This Chidori, well, its something to be feared about. Sasuke had pour poisonous chakra into his _**Chidori**_ and now its starting to affect Naruto badly. Naruto had blood coming out from his mouth.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura has feelings for Naruto and not Sasuke now. He has been saving her countless of times.

In a split second, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and stab her from the behind with a sword with the poisonous chakra in it. He pulled out his sword and disappeared. She...she felt nothing? Sakura, a medic nin, pour chakra into the place where he stabbed through. She ran to Naruto and began healing him.

"S-Sakura...where's Sasu-Sasuke-teme?" Although he is injured badly, he still managed to say it out.

"Quiet, Naruto-kun. He disappeared"

"B-but we need t-to get him b-back"

"Please, be quiet Naru-kun!"

Naruto went silence. After Sakura had healed him, she felt some burning sensation in her body. She don't know why but she don't care. All she need was to be with him. They went back to Konoha and went to the hospital. There, medics are currently checking them. Again, Sakura felt the burning sensation. Shizune checked on them and stated they had a poison inside their body which is incurable. They would die on 9 p.m, and it is about six hours later. Sakura and Naruto was shocked and look at each other and then back at Shizune. Shizune immediately report to the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"WHAT?! THEY HAD A POISON? AND IT IS INCURABLE EVEN THE BEST MEDIC-NIN CAN'T CURE THEM?!"

"Unfortunately, yes"

After conveying the message, Tsunade stormed into the hospital.

"Which room Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki in?"

"Room 627"

Arriving at that room, she found Sakura and Naruto sitting in the bed together. Tears formed at their eyes and were dripping onto the floor. They're finally going to die.

"B-Baa-chan"

"Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade burst into tears seeing her adopted grandson and apprentice going to die soon. She hugged them both. Naruto and Sakura hugged her back.

"B-Baa-chan, I'm glad to see you for the last time before we die"

"Tsunade-sama, me and Naruto-kun's time is up"

"I'm glad to see you both for the last time...since you have six hours left in this world, you're dismissed and do anything. Meanwhile, I'll set up you both a funeral"

Naruto and Sakura nodded. They went outside to see their friends for the last time. Having five hours left, they went to Ichiraku Ramen. They both ordered miso ramen. Ayame, seeing both of their depressed expression.

"Why are you both so sad?"

"We're both contracted a poison and it is incurable so therefore, we have about five hours left"

Teuchi and Ayame shocked, were sad.

"We're glad to see you both the last time. Who is setting up your funeral?"

"The fifth Hokage"

Teuchi and Ayame nodded with sad expression never left their face.

As they finished their ramen, they went to the park. Walking together and looking at the scenery.

Three hours left,

Walking around Konoha. Nothing to do.

Meanwhile at Hokage's office,

"Kakashi, I order you to watch both of them while suppressing your chakra till they both die understand? Call me when they are dead"

Kakashi nodded. Having two students dying and one student left searching for power is not a good thing for the teacher.

Ino and Hinata, cried the whole time when they heard they both going to die.

Shikamaru and the other males, were very sad while staring at the pictures of Naruto and Sakura.

One hour left,

Naruto and Sakura went up to the cliff where they can see most of the village. They laid down and look at the sky. The sky was filled up with stars and stars were twinkling. Unknown to them, Kakashi was behind them, watching them.

Thirty minutes left,

Still staring at the sky.

Five minutes left,

Sakura broke up the silence.

"Naruto-kun, what will happen when we're dead?"

"I don't know. We never seen the other world so we don't know"

Sakura understood at his words and nodded with sad expression.

Thirty seconds left.

"This is it Naruto-kun, thirty seconds left and we're both dead"

"I know Sakura-chan, I don't know what to do now"

Sakura rolled to him and faced at him.

"We have twenty-five seconds left and, we're gonna make out for the first time"

Their lips were coming closer and closer. After they both touched, Sakura push her tongue into his, and he moaned. Naruto did the same thing as she did and they both moaned.

Five seconds left,

"Love you Naruto-kun, meet you there"

"Love you too Sakura-chan, meet you there too"

Sakura rolled to another side. They closed their eyes. Their vision was white.

White.

White.

Some time later,

Sakura woke up. She saw Naruto laying beside her. In front of them was a golden gate.

"Wake up Naruto-kun"

"Uh..ugh"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan? Knew it we would both meet here"

Sakura nodded.

They walked to the gate and saw a white person with white wings.

"Enter, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno! Enjoy your life in the heaven!"

The gate slowly opened and saw grasses, very nice building made by God himself. They both saw...1st to 4th Hokage talking.

The couple was walking when the fourth Hokage turned around to them.

"A-are you Naruto?" The fourth Hokage asked.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"Actually, you're my son, not the third"

Naruto and Sakura was shocked that third lied.

"Don't lash out at him"

"I would never lash out at anybody, dad"

"If you excuse me dad, I need to check out this place"

"Take your time, son. Later you'll meet your mother"

They nodded. After checking out places. The couple went to some place with no people around. They sat on the grass, laying and looking at the beautiful sky of the heaven.

Once again, they kissed again.

They both, had a new and good life in the new world.

* * *

How was it? Was it good? First NaruSaku fic anyway.

A song motivated me to do this story.

The song is called Haru Haru.

Kinda sad song.

watch?v=_-Ps8OLGiIQ

I'll be making more NaruSaku fics. I like to add most of them with strong Naruto with Rin'negan. I like Rin'negan. Also making more forms for Naruto. (Maybe?)

I'll add my own jutsu system on those fics.

One called, Jutsu Multiplier.

What it does is to increase the power of the jutsu as well as the amount of chakra needed to do it.

Example: _**Shin Fuu-Raiton: Rasendori Kamehameha X100 (God Wind Lightning Release: Spiralling Birds Turtle Destuction Wave X100)**_  
Did I spell it right? :)  
Also combining DBZ moves with Naruto moves.

Second, Power up.

Visible aura is actually showing the opponent they powered up and more stronger.

Third, I'm not sure. Suggest me some things?

Anyway, hope you enjoy this story. Other story is currently on hiatus since I like NaruSaku much more than anything else.

Goodbye!


End file.
